


Pavlovian

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt uses kisses as positive reinforcement without even realizing it. This is very detrimental in the kitchen, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlovian

Blaine is quite fond of positive-reinforcement. Lately, it’s featured rather heavily in his life in the form of kisses — of Kurt supervising Blaine’s work and, when he’s done it to Kurt’s exacting standards, kissing him sweetly as a reward. Kurt does that kind of thing fairly often, though Blaine’s not sure he realizes it. It’s just that, when he thinks Blaine’s done something good, something he likes, Kurt likes to seal the moment by pressing their lips together and Blaine is really a big, big fan of kisses.

It only becomes a problem when Blaine is being taught how to make a mushroom and chicken risotto in the Hummel’s kitchen. There are so many things at stake here; it’s the first time he and Kurt are responsible for the family meal and Blaine wants it to go well. So he’s trying really hard, following Kurt’s instructions to the letter, and wondering if the onions he’s frying are actually translucent or just somewhat clear. Kurt leans in, saying something about how he’s really happy that Blaine’s helping him, and nips playfully at the shell of his ear.

When Blaine jumps a bit, turning, Kurt’s eyes are practically curling, so pleased is he to have Blaine with him. Kurt kisses him lingeringly then, knuckles pressing along the underside of Blaine’s jaw. Blaine knows that their height difference isn’t that much, but this close, it always feels like miles. Blaine has to lift up on his toes just a little before he starts feeling like they’re on even ground again, but it’s not a bad thing because it usually means that Kurt will tuck his hand around Blaine’s back to steady him.

When Kurt kisses like this though, slow and lazy and like he’s sucking the air out of Blaine’s lungs, Blaine is rather helpless against it. It’s just so engrossing to have Kurt kiss him. Blaine could probably ignore the Apocalypse if it chose to start right now, in Kurt’s family’s kitchen, with the onions burning on the stove—

Blaine jerks away from Kurt at once, diving toward the frying pan with a little cry. “Oh god, the onions! Kurt, they’ve burned, they’re ruined, oh god your parents are going to hate everything.”

Kurt starts laughing when Blaine pouts at the frying pan and the very burned onion squares he’s morosely scraping into the trash, and laughs harder still when Blaine informs Kurt that it’s all his fault in no uncertain terms. “My fault?” he says, trying to stifle his giggles behind a fist. “How?”

After putting the pan back on the stove with a sigh, Blaine turns toward Kurt with a frustrated little wrinkle between his brows. He doesn’t say anything about Kurt’s positive reinforcement or how he chooses to show it because maybe that will mean Kurt will catch on to what he’s doing and if Kurt figures out that he can do it on purpose, Blaine isn’t sure he’ll like all the ways Kurt would use it against him. Still, his gaze dips down to Kurt’s lips, and they round out Kurt’s surprised realization silently before spreading into a sneaky grin.

“You like the way I kiss you?” Kurt asks, looping his fingers into Blaine’s belt. “Am I distracting?”

Blaine huffs, knowing full well that he’s done something again that Kurt likes very much. He supposes he should be glad he hasn’t started frying a fresh batch of onions because he’s going to die in a few seconds.

“Very,” he tells Kurt. “Very distracting.”

Kurt leans toward him with heavy-lidded and Blaine’s breath catches in anticipation. “Good,” Kurt whispers right over Blaine’s parted lips before he straightens, giving Blaine’s hips a little squeeze. “Better hold off until dinner’s over, then. Can’t burn any more onions!”

Kurt’s laughing again, delighting in the revelation that his boyfriend is an absolute sucker for kisses, and Blaine bites back a groan before flipping the stove back on and starting over.


End file.
